Truth After Years
by GiantClamRatchet
Summary: Julie wonders where Mr Miyagi's other student Daniel is. When she questions him, she finds out a shocking truth then some events unfold! Read to find out where he is! This is a sequel to Uncovered Secrets! Miyagi/Daniel Pairing Surprise at the end!


**Truth After Years**

**Here is a sequel to Uncovered Secrets, and I laughed the entire time I typed this! Please no flames, I'm just typing what I think really happens! Please review!**

***Julie POV***

I laid in my room, I didn't understand why I didn't like Mr Miyagi when he first started staying with me. He's so awesome, it upsets me that he wouldn't admit he kicked ass.

I had been wondering about his previous student and where he was. Mr Miyagi said that he lives with him, so did that mean that, what's his name? Daniel, Daniel LaRusso, that's it, maybe he's at Mr Miyagi's house with my grandmother. Poor guy, suffering her company, if that was the case.

I really wanted to know, because I did want to meet him at some point. Maybe we could do some karate together, and then Mr Miyagi could teach us together. It was settled, I was going to go and ask Mr Miyagi where Daniel was at. I ran down the stairs to find him sitting in the kitchen cutting some vegetables and stuff for dinner.

"Hey, Mr Miyagi can I ask you a question?" I asked walking up behind him.

"What is it Julie-San?" He answered.

"Where is your other student Daniel?" I asked him and he stopped cutting and looked at me.

"Why want to know?" He asked me.

"Well I'd love to meet him some time and I thought we could do karate together if he wanted to," I replied.

Mr Miyagi let out a sigh," Daniel-San is rather occupied until Miyagi return home."

"With what?" I pressed and Mr Miyagi set the knife down and had me follow him into the living room and we sat down on the couch, Mr Miyagi facing me.

"Miyagi going to trust Julie-San with very big secret," He said to me placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded to him.

"After Daniel-San had been tricked into re-entering the All Valley Tournament, and then Daniel-San won, about eh week after that, Daniel-San confess love for Miyagi," He said but I cut him off.

"Aw that's so sweet, so he considers you like a father figure?" I asked him smiling.

He shook his head," No Julie-San, Daniel-San said he in love with Miyagi, and Miyagi hold mutual feelings for Daniel-San. Ever since that day Miyagi and Daniel-San been in serious relationship, Miyagi's heart aching for him," As he said that too me, my mind flipped when he said they are in a serious relationship.

"Okay so you and Daniel are like together together?" I asked him.

"Yes, Julie-San Miyagi hope you understand and hopefully accept," He said to me with pleading eyes. I guess I would except it mean Mr Miyagi is one of my good friends so whatever he wants to do.

"I'll accept it Mr Miyagi but back to my previous question, where is he?" I asked him again.

"Ah well, Daniel-San in college and he knew Miyagi was coming here, and he didn't want to go to college and then come home to find Miyagi gone," He paused then continued," So he take one month away from college and Miyagi is keeping him in his Sex Prision-Dungeon back home."

I stared at him for a moment processing what he said before responding," You're keeping him in a... Sex Prision-dungeon?"

"Aye, Miyagi put many S & M toys for him, he is bound on a large bed and a cycle of sexual teases affect him throughout the day giving Daniel-San constant pleasure," He told me going into thought about his lover.

"That's, um, that's great, sounds like some sexual fun he has there," I said nodding my head a disturbed look on my face, but his next question shocked me.

"Would you like to join?"

"What? Would I like to join what?" I asked him.

"Daniel-San and I when we have very rough sex," He said to me and I realized he was serious.

"Oh, Mr Miyagi, Daniel may not be comfortable with that, and I don't think I should," I said to him shaking my head.

"Oh, please Julie-San, here let Miyagi start you out, let Miyagi take Julie-San's virginity," He said taking my hands in his. For the strangest reason, the feeling of him touching me was turning me on so much. Then I realized something, I wanted to fuck Mr Miyagi. I wanted him to take me for the first time, I was actually ATTRACTED to this old asian man.

I nodded my head at him and a smile appeared on my face," Mr Miyagi I want you to take me, I want you to fuck me long and hard in my virgin pussy."

His smile grew wider and he nodded his head. I grabbed his face and started making out with him hard, there weren't really anymore words throughout the night other than moans and such.

**Please review I laughed at this so much!**


End file.
